


One Dozen

by whatsanapocalae



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Crying, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Filming, Fisting, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Men Crying, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sounding, Spanking, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae
Summary: Joseph is gone for the week but he left very detailed instructions for Sebastian and Stefano while he was gone.This has no plot or no real sense. It's just porn. I wrote it for my friends because I crave that validation!speaking of validation, if this gets 10 kudos I'll write the next day!





	1. Chapter 1

There was a camera, because of course there was a camera, and it was pointed directly at the bed. Stefano was standing there, peering into it, altering the focal length and aim, getting it just a bit lower. There was another camera, a smaller one, on the dresser, and a third on the nightstand. They weren’t his usual tools. They were all video cameras, decent ones, but still second hand, still cheap enough for rare projects. Stefano had said that the slight problems they might have, the distortions, would make the videos more unique. 

Sebastian didn’t care, not about any of that. When Stefano had stated his intent with them he had had a slight thrill but it had faded almost immediately. Now though, since the cameras were in place and they were all aimed at the bed and he was supposed to be the main feature on all of them, he was starting to feel nervous. He had gained weight since he’d been let go from the force, he had lost muscle mass and he knew that he wasn’t as good looking as he once was. He wasn’t supposed to be the lead of a film, especially not one like this. 

“You’re fidgeting, mio caro,” Stefano noted, not taking his eye off of the camera. “You are not camera shy, are you?”  
Sebastian dragged his hand down from his neck, where he’d been scratching absentmindedly. “Not exactly.”

“Well good, we are doing on his orders, are we not? You do not wish to disappoint him.”

Sebastian could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, the blush starting already. He did not want to disappoint Joseph, not at all, and he’d said that he’d be alright with this. This wasn’t much different from one of their usual scenes. It was just that it was going to be recorded and sent digitally to a man on the other side of the planet. There was no way that any of this would go wrong. 

Stefano left the camera for a moment, going to Sebastian, running his hands down Sebastian’s arms, gentle and warm. He wasn’t wearing his gloves, he never did, when it was just the three of them. He and Joseph both knew how much Sebastian needed to feel their actual skin against him. “We don’t have to do this. I can text Joseph, tell him you weren’t feeling up to it. He’ll understand.”

Sebastian shook his head. He could do this. He was going to do this. Lily was at a friends, they both had the day off, there was no other time they’d be able to try something like this. He just had to shake off the nerves. “No. No, I can do this.”

“You can tell me to stop at any time, mio caro, there is no shame in that.”

“I know,” Sebastian nodded. He knew the rules. He knew what he was getting into. He’d never had to back down once a scene had started before, Stefano had a good eye and could tell when something was wrong, while Joseph knew him well enough to tell when he was trying to put on a brave face. 

“Just keep your eyes on me, no where else,” Stefano instructed, “don’t think about the cameras.”

“That doesn’t really help, telling me not to think about them.”

Stefano shrugged but pulled up enough to kiss him gently on the lips, “Then think of them, whatever helps. For now, you need to get on the bed, on your knees, so I can finish up here.”

Sebastian didn’t want to leave, he wanted Stefano to keep touching him. He would have Stefano’s hands all over him in a moment though, he knew that. He nodded silently and got onto the bed, crossing his ankles before sitting on them, facing Stefano. He kept his eyes on the man, following him as he went from camera to camera, turning them on and starting the recording, before he climbed onto the bed in front of Sebastian. He did not kneel, he stood firm and straight, blocking the view of the camera at the foot of the bed. 

“Mio caro,” he started, tracing Sebastian’s lip with his thumb, “I have received a great many instructions from our maestro, who has requested to see how good you can be while he is away. Are you ready to make him proud?”

Sebastian’s mouth was dry. His hands were fists on his knees. Even though he loved looking up at Stefano like this, he could feel a weakness in him, a shivering starting at the base of his spine. He nodded. 

“Very well,” Stefano smiled and the smile was small but it was honest and it was just for Sebastian. “Take off your shirt and hold out your wrists for me.”

Sebastian did as he was told and he could hear Stefano unbuckling his belt while he did it. He looked up, once he was no longer blinded by his shirt, at Stefano’s face, at his eye, but he was working on his own pants ignoring how carelessly Sebastian tossed his shirt to the floor. He wasn’t taking his pants off all the way, just unzipping them so that he could pull out his cock and then he was stroking it into fullness, tilting his head back as he watched Sebastian just kneel there, his wrists out and waiting. 

Stefano took his wrists in hand, letting his cock sag just slightly in gravity and wrapped his belt around them, a few times, before putting the teeth into it, locking Sebastian’s wrists together. “Tell me, angelo, how many times have you touched yourself so far in Joseph’s absence?”

Sebastian bowed his head, looking up through his eyelashes. Stefano hadn’t made him take off his binder and his nerves had settled but then there was this question and the anxiety rose once more. “Three, sir.”

“Three? Well, that’s not too terrible but you will be in need of punishment, I’m afraid. You are only to please him or myself. You may only touch yourself when given permission and you know this. Stay here and I will return with the tools needed to train you better.” 

Stefano climbed off of the bed and the mattress shifted, making Sebastian glad that he was on his knees. He knew the rules, he had willingly agreed to them, but sometimes it was more fun to disobey. 

Stefano returned to him, a paddle in one hand small bag in the other. He set both on Sebastian’s pillow before sitting down, his legs spread before him, his hand once more stroking his cock. “Come here,” he ordered, “lay over my lap.” 

Sebastian walked over on his knees before laying down, careful not to crush Stefano’s erection. Immediately Stefano’s hand was on his ass, stroking it gently. “Our maestro instructed that every time was worth ten swatches, and that you wold count every one of them. But, if you were good and you hadn’t touched yourself more than five, that you could have this inside of you during.” 

Sebastian had to crane his neck to see the toy that Stefano meant, which he was pulling out of the bag. It was nothing exciting, just a pink egg vibrator, but the idea that Stefano was also pulling out the lube made it a lot more exciting. That meant it was going somewhere other than on his cock, which was all well and good, but he’d much rather it go inside of him. 

“Do you agree to these conditions?” Stefano asked. 

“Yes sir,” Sebastian nodded, “Thank you sir.”

Stefano’s smile was wicked now, much different from the one he’d shown just moments before. He uncapped the lube and drizzled a generous amount of it onto the toy. Sebastian’s hadn’t been prepped but the vibrator was small enough and he knew that it wouldn’t hurt him. He trusted Stefano too, oddly enough. He’d never had believed it, even a year ago, that he would trust Stefano so much. Even if Stefano hurt him, he knew that he would feel better for it, that there would be something positive to come from it. 

Stefano pulled down his sweatpants, noticing for the first time what Sebastian had on underneath them, his eye going wide. 

“Oh, are these new?” he asked, fingers trailing over the lace of the underwear, the intricate patterns of roses on his cheeks, “How beautiful you’ve made yourself for today, angelo! Oh, I will not be removing these, not until whatever elegance is stripped from these petals!” 

Sebastian blushed. He thought that Joseph would like them but he knew that Stefano would. He’d had to feign a lot of confidence to get them, to pretend that they were a gift for someone else. They were, in a way, but the clerk had no way to know they were a gift for another man. 

Stefano pushed the lace out of the way, to reveal his hole, buried under a fine layer of hair. He traced the hole only once before he pressed the toys to it and then in and Sebastian’s body didn’t fight it at all, just let it slide in as if he’d been craving it. All he’d touched was his cock and this was the first time that Stefano had touched him at all since Joseph had had to travel abroad to visit family. His ass was hungry for any kind of attention and now he was sure to get it in droves. Stefano hummed for a moment and then pressed a finger in after the toy, making Sebastian stiffen and moan lightly as he shoved it in deeper. 

“There we are, how does that feel, mio cuore?” he asked, pulled his fingers free and wiping the excess lube onto Sebastian’s sweatpants. He took one of the cameras and panned it over Sebastian’s ass, over the blue roses that stood out against his dark hair. He could feel the blush spreading down his cheeks, up to his ears. 

“It feels good sir.”

“Should I turn it on?”

“Please, sir.”

The vibrator turned on, an electric buzz traveling through him. If he’d had a prostate he’d imagine that it would be right there, under that pulse. He squirmed, not trying to escape it, but to get something, anything, more. He wanted Stefano in him. He wanted Joseph in him. He wanted to be filled. He wanted to be good for them both. He forgot all about the cameras, was just so needy that he could barely contain it. 

“Be still,” Stefano ordered and he obeyed, “or I will be forced to give you a worse punishment.”

Sebastian was still. He waited, feeling Stefano shift beneath him. The he felt the edge of the paddle resting against his ass. “Are you ready?”

Sebastian nodded. 

“Do not forget to count, now.”

Sebastian nodded again. 

The first smack came down on his left cheek and he lurched at the force of it, the hit space immediately lighting up with sparks of sensitivity, all of the nerves waking up. The ‘uno’ coming from his lips as a surprised exclamation. The second came down on the right and the reaction was mostly the same, though the “due” was more controlled. Sebastian wasn’t especially good at Italian, but he was decent enough at counting in it, and remembering how was a welcome distraction, as was the thrilling energy in his ass, from the pain that came with further strikes. 

“Dieci!” he almost cried out, the pain of it starting to make tears form in his eyes. He still had twenty to go, and he wasn’t sure if he could handle a single one more. 

Stefano’s hands were on his shoulders though and he was being lifted up so that he could sit in Stefano’s lap and he spread his legs, tearing one out of his pant leg, to straddle him, so that he wouldn’t have to put any weight on it. 

Stefano’s hands traveled down to Sebastian’s ass and he hissed. There were goosebumps on it and the skin was bright red, but Stefano’s touch was gentle and soothing. He pressed light kisses to Sebastian’s neck and shoulder. He was so gentle now and one of his hands trailed lower, to feel how much Sebastian had soaked through the panties he had bought for this already. 

“Do you see this, Maestro?” he asked the camera, “Do you see how good our Sebastian is being for us? Do you see how badly he wants to impress us?” He pulled Sebastian’s cheeks apart and pulled back, making him fold forward, his bound hands falling to the mattress to support himself. “Look at how wet he is, already, Maestro. So excited to be good for us. His reaction to touch is just,” he slid his fingers down again, lightly stroking Sebastian’s cock, and his whole body jerked in response, “magnifico.”

He turned the vibrator up and Sebastian straightened, his thighs shaking as Stefano chuckled darkly. “Oh, I am going to have such fun with you, mi amor. Are you ready for more?”

Sebastian nodded, burying his face in Stefano’s shoulder. He knew that his skin was sore, that the redness of his cheeks was visible, but he could handle it now, he was sure of it. He could always stop it, if he had to. He was sure that Stefano had known just how close he was before, to not being able to handle it any further, since he’d given his beaten flesh a bit of a break. 

“Back in position then, pet,” Stefano kissed his temple and he squirmed, pulling himself out of Stefano’s lap to lay upon it once more. His cock was still hard, the foreskin barely able to hide the head of it, and, as sore as Sebastian was, he knew that Stefano couldn’t be comfortable with his erection like that. He wanted to give him some relief too. 

It wasn’t his place though, and he lay beside it, feeling the heat of it against his hip. 

“Undici!” Sebastian bolted as the next beat came down, the slight ridges in the paddle making themselves known. He didn’t know why he’d said he was ready. He didn’t feel ready. He had before, but now that the pain was back, now that Stefano was slapping his reddened skin with the same amount of barbarianism as before, he could feel the tears on his cheeks, ready to fall. “Dodici!”

Stefano’s hand slid along the cleft of his ass as he hummed, pausing just a moment. “You’re pronunciation is getting better, Sebastian, perhaps one of these days we could pass you off as bilingual.”

Sebastian grit his teeth. He already was bilingual. That’s why Italian was so hard. The thought was struck from his mind though as another strike landed on his rear. He kept counting and the hits kept coming and then the tears were falling, big and fat and heavy. They were embarrassing. He tried to hide his face but there was no where to put it. His hands were bound and uncomfortable under his stomach, his chest was just past Stefano’s thigh. He was sure that the cameras weren’t catching his face, anyway. 

“Venti!” he choked out, his voice cracking in the middle of it. 

Again, Stefano put the paddle aside and pulled Sebastian up into his lap, though this time his arms were wrapped around him firmly and he was burying his nose into Sebastian’s neck, before letting his fingers dig sot circles into Sebastian’s lower back. 

“Yes, I know, angelo, I know that it hurts. You’re almost there, are you learning?”

Sebastian nodded against him. He should have waited. He knew that he should have waited. Sometimes punishment was all well and good but this was too much, this was more than he could stand. If only it was Joseph with the paddle, he was a bit gentle in giving discipline, even though he was maniacal in planning it. That must have been why he’d instructed Stefano the way he had. 

One of Stefano’s hands left him and the vibrator turned up further, all of the way up, and Sebastian choked out a moan, his body shuddering at the sensation. Stefano’s hand returned, taking the lace of his panties and pulling it to the side. Sebastian couldn’t see the damage but he could hear the whistle from Stefano’s lips. “Look at that, Maestro? You ever see something so red? So delicious? If only you were here, you could feel how warm it was. Turn around mio caro?”  
It was hard and Sebastian’s legs were weak and tired, but he did as he was told once more. It wouldn’t do now for him to disobey. Stefano spread his legs and Sebastian had no choice but to sit on his pulsing ass, to feel the pain flair up as he did so. He slid forward so that the bare minimum of his ass was against the sheets. 

Stefano took his legs by the knees and slipped either of them over his own legs, spreading Sebastian wide for Joseph to see. He could see his own wetness, just how soaked the panties were already. They would probably never heal from this. Stefano pulled the fabric away to reveal his open hole, asking, against Sebastian’s will, to be fully stuffed. Stefano tutted and pressed a kiss to his ear. 

His other hand though, went to Sebastian’s chin, directing him to face the camera. Stefano had told him not to look at the cameras, if they made this too hard, but now Sebastian didn’t think he had much of a choice and the nerves were starting to take form once more. Stefano leaned forward though, getting his own face into view, and Sebastian couldn’t turn his head but he could his eyes, and he watched as Stefano’s lips moved. 

“Look at that, tears already. Not only is he soaking through below, but up hear as well. All of this is for you, Maestro, all of this is your doing, your will. Is it not enough? No, I presume not. But, you have given me permission for this and so, I will use it.” Another kiss to Sebastian’s ear and he was being pulled, re-situated, so that his genitals were on full display. 

“Tell me, Sebastian, how many orgasms has our Maestro given you and this fiendish cock of yours in a day?” 

Sebastian licked his lips, unsure. He’d never really counted. He knew that there were times in which it was too many, but this sounded more like Stefano was looking for an average. “Uh, um, three?” 

“Three? I could have sworn I’ve seen you have more, but no matter, three is a fine number.” he was massaging the sore muscles in Sebastian’s thighs, in his ass, touching all around but never directly on Sebastian’s hardness. “And how many days has he been gone?”

Sebastian stilled. Horror started to creep into him. He couldn’t seriously be contemplating this could he? Stefano was a master with his fingers but Sebastian couldn’t do that. He couldn’t come, what eighteen times, to make up for all of the orgasms he was missing. Not now, not like this. He started to wiggle, subconsciously, whining high in his throat. 

Stefano’s nails dug into the delicate skin and he scraped them up from the reddest part up to his thigh, making Sebastian’s sound catch and rise in pitch, the pain hotter than before. “How many days?”

“Six!” Sebastian sobbed, “Please, please, six, sir.”

“I see, then we must get started. Though, do not forget, my pet, that you still need ten more strikes of the paddle.”  
Sebastian shook his head. He shook everything. Stefano’s cock was a burning flare against his spine. He wouldn’t forget. He couldn’t forget. 

Stefano rummaged through the bag once more, letting Sebastian relax for a moment, to think, to try to collect himself. If they were all going to be orgasms to his cock, he was sure he would be dead before the end of it. He would be too sensitive after the third, depending on how quickly Stefano wrung them out, how much time he had in between to heal. 

Stefano brought forth a plug, the smallest that they had at least, and kept it in Sebastian’s view as he lubed it up. No fingers, not today, but the toy would get him nice and stretched. He wondered if there was a point in begging, in pleading, in trying to come up with some way that he could lower that number. Stefano pulled the panties away once more and pressed the tip of the plug against him, against the wire that led tot he vibrator that he’d almost forgot about. 

“Just breathe,” Stefano whispered, gentle, “I’ve got the rest.”

Sebastian breathed. His fingers clutched one another but they were still bound with Stefano’s expensive belt. One and exhale the toy slid in, the tip of it going deep enough to touch the edge of the vibrator. He moaned, his back arching, as the two became one inside of him, as the pulse traveled from the vibrator through the plug to shake up his sensitive walls. 

“There we go,” Stefano praised, a hand stroking Sebastian’s soft belly. Then his hand went down once more, this time to wrap around the small thumb of Sebastian’s erection and start to tug on it. Sebastian didn’t need help getting hard, he’d been there since the start and the rough treatment, the way that Stefano’s thumb was in constant motion, rubbing circles against the head, had him bucking in only a few strokes. The sounds he was making were humiliating and the blush was now down his chest. Stefano was speaking, was giving him praises, saying what a good boy he was being, but Sebastian couldn’t hear any of it, it was just noise as his body trembled and shook against so much sensation. 

“It’s alright, mio caro, it’s alright,” Stefano whispered to him. “You can come, it’s alright, I’ve got you.”

Sebastian almost howled at the feeling of Stefano’s fingernail scraping against the underside of his dick and then he was shaking differently than he had from the nerves, his orgasm making his thighs lock up and his shoulders hunch, fluid pour out from his wanting hole. 

“Perfect,” Stefano admitted, watching as Sebastian broke, as his chest heaved, as he tried to gain any form of sentience after the first of far too many orgasms. “But you still have ten more swatches.”

Sebastian nodded. He tried to get himself up and into position for them, but he half fell over and Stefano had to catch him. Only one and he was already like this, his body was weak and pathetic. He couldn’t believe that he used to do this sort of thing with Joseph and Myra and, back then, he could go for hours. Now he could barely go for half of one. 

Stefano led him into position but, instead of hitting him, instead of doing what he was meant to, he just let Sebastian lie there. He ran his fingers through Sebastian’s hair on one side, humming some tune that still plagued Sebastian in some of his dreams, and let him rest a moment. His other hand, of course, trailed down to his ass, pulling the plug half way out and then letting it slide back in casually. He had a soft smile to his lips all the while, watching how Sebastian shook and gasped as his hole spread for the base of the toy whenever it breached him. 

“Trentuno!” Sebastian hiccuped as Stefano stuck him once more and then he kept counting and the pain wasn’t as bad, wasn’t as strict or large, it moved with the shape of him. He was at trentsei when he realized that it was because Stefano wasn’t using the paddle but his hand instead, taking some kind of misplaced mercy on him. While he was appreciative, he knew that this was supposed to be a punishment, and the fact that Stefano was taking it easy on him, meant he wasn’t going to learn as well. 

Still he was covered in tears and snot by the end of it and Stefano was pulling him into an embrace and cleaning his face with tissues and kisses all the same. He was praised and loved and shown off to the camera once more. They even took a slight break for Sebastian to drink some water, though even that was turned indecent by how he had to ask for it, to offer bribes before Stefano held the cup to his lips. 

The bribe was, without question, to suck at Stefano’s neglected cock. The head, poking out from the foreskin, was purple from all the blood pooled in it, and Stefano just unbuttoned his slacks before pulling himself into a better position, checking the closest camera to make sure the angle was right, before grabbing Sebastian by the back of the head and down onto his member. Stefano was the largest of them, by a lot, though his length was the biggest issue, far more so than his width. Sebastian licked and nipped at it, trying to look up at Stefano through his eyelashes, supported on his knees and by one of Stefano’s hands on his shoulder. That wasnt enough though and Stefano pulled on his hair, forcing him forward, to take as much of Stefano’s erection as he could. He bobbed back and forth, his ass getting closer and further from the camera behind him. 

Stefano took the third of the camera and held it to his face, releasing Sebastian’s hair to let him set the pace himself. He allowed himself to make worse sounds, slurping and sucking, hollowing out his cheeks as he pleasured Stefano, loving the sounds of his pants and moans, so different from Sebastian’s own. He hummed around it, loving the feeling of Stefano’s foreskin slipping over the head and then down the sides, licking underneath it. 

Soon enough Stefano pulled him off, setting the camera back in place so that he could keep filming. His hand was on the base of his cock as he tried to keep himself from coming, already close. Sebastian felt pride take over some of the fear. 

“Here,” Stefano pointed at his mouth as he shimmied down to bed so that he was laying down. If there was something better than Stefano’s hands, it was his mouth, and Sebastian would have cried right then to know that he was going to get such a privilege if he hadn’t already cried so much. 

Moving was difficult but he managed to straddle Stefano’s face with only the barest amount of help. Stefano smiled up at him, only a few centimeters from Sebastian’s own swollen cock, his previous orgasm having flagged but not ruined it. He was sure that, at this point, he could handle more than one orgasm, but he wasn’t sure how many. 

Stefano must have had some amount planned because he undid the belt around Sebastian’s wrists and bound them, instead, to the headboard, trapping him there. He surged forward gently, taking Sebastian’s cock in his mouth and sucking gently. His hands were, once more, on Sebastian’s ass, spreading and massaging the cheeks, as he sucked and licked at Sebastian’s sensitivity. It wasn’t enough to fill Stefano’s mouth, but the idea of it being so was a fantasy that helped Sebastian get off many times and Stefano was very good at playing along. 

His hand went to the plug in his ass, twisting and slowly removing it, burying his face deeper into Sebastian’s folds, his nose digging into Sebastian’s pubis. He was digging in the bag, eating him out and looking in it at the same time, keeping the bag just out of Sebastian’s view. 

Something else was pressing against Sebastian’s ass then and when Stefano pulled on his cock, scraping it gently with his teeth, he fell back onto it, letting a larger plug enter him and meet with the vibrator. It was a bit more work to get it in but at that point Sebastian was half humping Stefano’s face, working the toy in himself. Stefano just had to keep still, had to keep applying pressure to his dick, had to keep swirling his tongue the way that he was.   
When the toy slid in the rest of the way he came, thighs tightening, threatening to crush Stefano’s head as it overtook him, the pressure cresting. 

He could feel Stefano smile, could feel him kiss either of Sebastian’s thighs, and then his lips were on him again. This time harder than before, more suction, more teeth, and Sebastian was too sensitive from last time, his moans louder, his back arching, and Stefano’s fingers were drumming on the toy, adding a beat to the vibrations inside of him. He wanted to grab a hold of something, to tear at it, but all there was was Stefano’s belt and the leather groaned under his terrible need. He was shaking as the pressure built, faster this time, and he was coming through a clenched jaw. 

“Very good, my love, very good,” Stefano panted from beneath him. “Not good enough though, not yet. We’ll get you there though, don’t you worry.”

Sebastian shuddered and this time, when Stefano licked a line all of the way from his soaking hole all the way to the tip of his cock he lurched forward, hissing through the gritting of his teeth. Stefano’s hands were on the toys again, fucking him with it, though the base wouldn’t let it go deep enough and his tongue was swirling as he sucked. Sebastian was quaking, finding it impossible to tell what Stefano was even doing anymore, just knowing that his mind couldn’t keep up with it. 

It was like a cat’s tongue against him, his nerves were so alight, it was like a flood of endorphins were forcibly moving through his veins, it was like a bolt was being pumped into his head to make him better in some area he had been lacking. 

When Stefano released him he fell to the side and the headboard creaked terribly at the strain. Stefano turned to the closest camera, his chin shining with all of Sebastian’s ejaculate, a grin spreading his face. He held up four fingers. Sebastian tried to breathe. 

“Come now, angelo, surely you’re not done already?” Stefano teased, easing the plug out of his ass, “We still have such a long way to go.”

“Please,” Sebastian gasped, hardly able to hear himself over his heartbeat, “a break? Just a little break?”

Stefano tilted his head, looking him over. Stefano could read him. Stefano knew him. He knew if Sebastian truly needed it. “You have just had a break, my pet, now, I fear, it’s time to put this to use.” His fingers were lightly pressed against Sebastian’s rim. 

He sighed. At least, if Stefano was moving on to his ass, his dick could take a bit of a break. Stefano was kind enough to lube up his hand before shoving three of his fingers unceremoniously up Sebastian’s ass, making him gasp once more. The angle he had fallen in had forced his spine to twist at an uncomfortable angle, though he knew that getting fucked in such an angle, would get him off the fastest. With fingers though, he wasn’t so sure. 

Stefano’s hand was fast as his fingers dug deep in, shoving the vibrator further inside of him with each push, reminding him of its existence as the thin tissues shook. Stefano slid his fingers almost all of the way out before shoving them in again, spreading them and twisting them, and stretching Sebastian’s hole with each further thrust. 

Sebastian could feel as the tip of Stefano’s pinky grazed hi and for a moment he feared that his lover intended to fist him, but never did that digit breach him. Then Stefano’s other hand reached forward and took hold of his cock once more and electricity burst through his gut, making him come again. 

Stefano was chuckling now, soft and under his breath, wrapping his wet hand around his cock to transfer some of the lube before pouring more of it onto himself. “Magnifico. I keep saying that and yet it never fails to be true, you are magnificent, Sebastian. The way you take orders, the way you take cock, it is like subservience is in your very nature.” He pulled yet something else out of his mysterious paper bag, “I am going to fuck you now, for the first time of the night. Would you like that?”

Sebastian didn’t trust his mouth. They were at five. They weren’t even halfway there. He nodded. 

Stefano moved him into position on his knees, his torso forced upright by the belt. His hands were gentle on Sebastian’s sides, betraying how violently he shoved himself into Sebastian’s body. Sebastian screamed out at the penetration, glad for the space that the fingering had given him but cursing the sensitivity. Stefano leaned over him, lips against Sebastian’s ear, just for a moment, just as a way to check on him, before pulling back and slamming back in, making him yelp once more. He kept up the pace, brutal, beautiful, holding Sebastian in place while the pressure built for both of the. Sebastian tried to tense his hole, to force Stefano to come early, because he doubted they would keep going much longer after Stefano had come. They’d have to take a break, Sebastian would be allowed to rest, while Stefano’s refractory period completed. 

The Stefano’s hand was on his cock again and he was rubbing it, hard, almost frantic, and Sebastian squeezed all of himself, his hole and his thighs and his eyes ad every muscle in his body as he came once more. 

Stefano pulled out of him, gasping, not having come, but obviously very close to it. “Fantastic, absolutely awe inspiring,” Stefano was undoing the bindings on Sebastian’s wrists, finally setting him free. Sebastian turned, knowing how wrecked he must look, and saw only love and honesty and awe in Stefano’s gaze. “We’re only at six and look at you, can you imagine what a state you are in? Oh, I am so lucky to be allowed your presence.”

Sebastian felt lucky and he felt cursed all at the same time. He felt amazing, he felt like he never wanted this to end, but it was too much, it was too fast. He felt like he was going to shatter into pieces at this rate. 

Stefano lay down again, urging Sebastian to straddle his hips. Only now did Sebastian see what Stefano had drawn from the bag, a cock ring, and his entire length was now red and angry from his forced resilience. He was denying himself while forcing Sebastian to go past his limit. When Joseph was back, he would have words with him. He would probably be on his knees and get a cock in his mouth before he was done saying them and he was suddenly ready to be fucked all over again. 

Stefano didn’t have to say anything before Sebastian was sitting on his cock, letting it fill him from below. Stefano leaned forward to watch him, to take one of the cameras and focus it on their connection. “Touch yourself, darling, these next few are yours to give yourself.” 

Sebastian sighed, his eyebrows knitting together but he did as he was told. He felt full, wonderfully full, and he thought about that, the sensation of Stefano and the vibrator inside of him, wondered if, when Joseph came home, he could get them both to fuck him. He wondered if it would be against the rules for Stefano to help him get ready for that, to stretch his ass more every day so that he could accommodate them both. 

He’d barely touched himself to get to the seventh orgasm. The eighth was much the same, although the tears were flowing once more. He hadn’t even started to move in Stefano’s lap yet, was just sitting still, touching his cock for the camera, and his face was soaking wet and there was so much fluid dripping down onto Stefano’s thighs. 

“Please,” Stefano whimpered from beneath him, “Fuck me?” 

Sebastian couldn’t, not with how sensitive he was, how weak his legs had gotten. He pulled himself up and then fell back down, his fingers lazy and uncoordinated against that bundle of nerves. He shook his head. He couldn’t. He couldn’t. He couldn’t do anything. 

Stefano must have understood because now, finally, he released Sebastian, pulling him up and off of his lap and helping him curl into a ball. He wasn’t frantic, wasn’t panicking, even though it was clear that Sebastian was useless now, that all of this was bordering on too far. 

The vibrator in his ass forced him over the edge once more, silently building, and the sound that came out of him was more of a sputtering his as drool pooled around his mouth. 

“That’s enough,” Stefano decided, turning off the vibrator and slowly pulling on the cord until it plopped out of Sebastian’s loose hole. “Now it’s time for a break. That was eight, was it not?”

Sebastian shook his head. “Nn...” was all he could get out. 

“Impressive?” Stefano smiled down at him before reaching over to the pile of towels that were beside the bed. He wiped Sebastian down quickly and quietly, unintrusive even though it should have been. “Would you like the cameras off?” 

Sebastian shook his head again. It didn’t matter. Stefano would be editing all of this anyway, that’s why there were three of them. Three of them. Sebastian curled in on himself tighter. 

Stefano climbed back onto the bed, grabbing the glass of water before helping Sebastian into a sitting position. He helped him drink. He’d never thought that Stefano would be a helpful person, that he would ever think of anyone more than himself. But here he was, taking care of Sebastian, fulfilling Joseph’s sadistic whims instead of his own. 

“Are you alright?” Stefano asked, once the glass was drained. 

Sebastian nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I think so, I just, I really needed a break.”

“I know, I heard you say it, mio caro. I just knew you could handle a bit more, was that wrong?”

Sebastian shook his head. Stefano had been right to keep pushing, though they still had a long way to go. “Were you really planning on eighteen?” 

“Eighteen?” Stefano laughed at that the sound rich and warm and comforting. Sebastian curled up closer to him. He was still fully dressed, although his slacks were a mess. “Where did you get that preposterous number?”

Sebastian swallowed, “Six days, three orgasms each.”

“I’m fairly certain you would die before we reached that.”

Sebastian laughed then too, though the sound was soft and fragile. “How many then?” 

“I did not think of an actual number,” Stefano admitted, “I was just planning to seeing how far you could go.”

Sebastian nodded stress falling from him. Stefano must have noticed because he held him all the tighter. “I think I could do a few more.”

“Is that so? You are always full of surprises.”

His hand went to Stefano’s erection which was finally starting to go down. “You need to come still.”

“Don’t you worry about that, my love,” he kissed Sebastian’s forehead. “Our Maestro has a set of instructions for me as well, you can fulfill those tomorrow, if you wish.”

“It’s a work day,” Sebastian whined. “And a school day. You work mostly at night, do you not?”

Sebastian smiled. “Yeah, yeah, I could do that. I think, I might ready to keep going.”

Stefano ran his hands down Sebastian’s sides. “Good, because I have far more to do with you.” He half lifted Sebastian up before planting him squarely on the mattress, on his back. He twisted Sebastian’s body up, laying his knees up by his head, his bruised ass in the air. He poured the last of the items out of the paper bag close enough that Sebastian could see them all, four more of those egg vibrators. 

Stefano grabbed the ruined blue underwear and pulled it off of Sebastian, tossing it aside. Now he was finally naked, all the way, and he felt more exposed somehow, even though the panties didn’t cover much and, even if they had, Stefano had pulled them aside to show off Sebastian’s body enough times for them not to matter. 

The first thing to go in Sebastian’s ass though was Stefano’s tongue, which he fucked him with until he was gasping and clutching the sheets. His hand once more came to Sebastian’s dick, fondling him gently as Sebastian had no choice but to take it. The position didn’t leave him any autonomy of his own and he was panting and moaning, trying to swallow his moans, before the pressure became too much and he came for a tenth time. 

“One more, mio caro, can you do one more for me?” Stefano asked. 

Sebastian nodded. He didn’t know what would be so amazing about this last finale, how one more was all he would have to do, but then Stefano was picking up the first of the vibrators in one hand, drizzling the cold lube into Sebastian’s ass with the other, and pushing it gently into his hole. 

There was no build up, not like with the first one, and Sebastian moaned loud and obscene as Stefano flicked it all of the way on. Stefano gave his bruised cheek a small kiss before adding another, turning that one on to the highest setting as well, pushing the first one in deeper. Sebastian was quivering by the third and crying by the fourth. They were so deep inside of him and there was so many and the pulse was so strong. Sebastian felt like he would come just from them. 

Stefano added the last of them and looked down at Sebastian, studying his features. Sebastian was shaking and crying, but he was alright, he wasn’t going to fail, not now. He was so close to the end of this. 

“You are, angelo, the most excellent man that I have ever known,” Stefano started, “both in skill and in compassion. You have never disappointed me and I doubt you ever will. You are, how do you say it, the most a man could hope to be, and I applaud you for it. I love you, Sebastian Castellanos, as does Joseph, I know. He must be so proud of you, I know he will be, when he sees what you are willing to go through for him.”

Sebastian’s words were caught in his throat. He’d been told he was a good boy before in bed, he’d been praised, his body worshiped as well as his mouth, but never like this. This was some unbridled confession. This was something that he’d never expected, especially not in this context.

“Now though, I have been instructed to fuck you and that I will have great pleasure in doing.” Stefano patted his cheek lovingly and then stood up, straddling 

Sebastian’s already filled hole, and lowering himself into it. All of the toys moved out of his way, deeper into Sebastian and he cried out, the sensation so much, too much, but not enough to break him. Stefano started to fuck him, hard and fast, his weight shoving him deep into Sebastian with each thrust. His back would hurt from this but he didn’t care. He was feeling everything, every push, every pulse, and Stefano was pulling out to the tip before shoving himself in again and again, and he was saying something but, again Sebastian couldn’t understand it, it was all just praise and he was sobbing and screaming as he came, his cock untouched for the first time that night.


	2. Chapter 2

The camera, the biggest of them, had been turned away from the bed, but not removed, and now they were standing in front of it. Stefano was holding an envelope, holding it like it was something precious, holding it out to Sebastian. His eye was downcast and he was dressed casually, which was how Sebastian thought he always should be, comfortable and lax, even though his idea of casual wear was a button up shirt and dark purple jeans that molded his body perfectly. Sebastian took the envelope, looking it over, but not opening it, not yet. 

“Our maestro has instructed me on what to do with you, mi amor, but not what would become of me. As you can see, I have not read the instructions he has given you, for what to do with me. All I knew was that I was not allowed to come unless it was by your will.” 

Sebastian opened it. The instructions were in Joseph’s neat and precise handwriting, easy to read, but there was a lot of it. Some of it seemed quite intense too. Sebastian memorized it before setting it to the side. 

He stepped closer, starting on the buttons of Stefano’s shirt. Stefano stood still, head held high even though he wouldn’t look at Sebastian as he worked. “For every thing you did to me, you will be denied,” Sebastian explained as he stripped Stefano down. “Your tact yesterday will be your downfall today. I’m going to test your body to its limits, but you cannot come until you are told. Do you agree to these conditions?”

Stefano’s mouth was a thin line, but he nodded. Sebastian pulled the shirt down Stefano’s arms, taking in a good long look at his chest. He was so broad and long, and lanky, it was hard to tell that he was shorter than Sebastian was. His chest was dimpled with scars and covered in body hair and while he didn’t have defined muscle, he was still so strong, the lines of him showing that easily. Sebastian folded the shirt carefully before setting in on a chair. 

He bent forward, taking one of Stefano’s nipples between his lips as his hands went down to the button and zipper of his pants, undoing them with the expert ease he’d learned from doing this with Joseph. Stefano gasped as he suckled, tilting his head back. His hands were in fists at his side as he tried to control himself. 

Sebastian got his pants down around his ankles, releasing the peaked nub as he went down to his knees. Stefano stepped out of them and they were, as well, folded carefully and set aside. His cock was still mostly soft, though Sebastian didn’t know if that was from nerves or from his actual state of arousal. Sebastian took it in hand, stroking it gently, looking up at Stefano through his eyelashes. 

“Do you want me?” he asked, rising up so that he could slip the foreskin against his lips. His licked his lips, making them shiny, his hot breath on Stefano’s dick making it harden slightly, “Do you want to make him proud? Do you want to be good for us?”

Stefano nodded, though he still didn’t move. He was only about half hard. Sebastian opened his mouth and took the foreskin between his lips, tugging on it gently. He worked it around his mouth, his teeth barely grazing it, as he slid back, watching the organ before him fill up the rest of the way as he slid his tongue between the loose skin and the hard form. Stefano always tasted clean, somewhat of soap, and Sebastian wondered just how prepared he was for this at all times. 

He swallowed Stefano down, getting him as deep as he could, before pulling away, glancing at the camera to check that it was catching this. He bobbed on it, flattening his tongue and pressing it against the bottom to make Stefano moan. He hollowed his cheeks, pulled almost all of the way off, and then lunged forward, shoving the head down his throat, making both of them sputter. Then he picked up the pace, any part that couldn’t fit in his mouth taken care of by his hand, and Stefano was whining and slightly humping his face, thick pubic hair tickling his nose. 

He kept going until Stefano had to raise a hand to his mouth, to stifle the sounds that were coming out of him. Then he shoved himself onto Stefano’s cock as best he could, swallowing him down, and he held onto Stefano’s hips, forcing him to stay there, so deep. Stefano hummed as he stopped himself from crying out and Sebastian could see how his stomach clenched and shook, his urge to come so obvious. He pulled off, gagging slightly, but threw Stefano a smile. 

“Very good,” he promised, “Now get on the bed. We have much more to do.”

Stefano nodded and clamored up onto it, his cock heavy between his legs. He fell onto his back, his legs and arms outstretched. 

Sebastian didn’t know how to work the tripod so he just picked the whole thing up and turned it, making Stefano laugh. It was a good laugh, hearty, loud and encompassing. He was nervous, they both were, but Stefano was starting to get over it well enough. Sebastian checked the angle before stripping himself and grabbing the paper bag, the one that was still sealed, next to the open one that Stefano had used the day before. Stefano’s bag had been a lunch sack at most. Sebastian’s was a full on grocery bag. It had to be too, the items in side were far larger than the ones that Stefano had used on him. 

He set it to the side, drawing out the rope from it and approaching. He could see how Stefano’s chest rose and fell, how his hard cock reddened against his hip. Sebastian wanted him again, in his mouth, in his ass, however he could have him, but that was not what he was meant to do. He had read Joseph’s instructions and he would do his best to follow them. 

A knot to either of Stefano’s wrists, forcing him wider on the sheets. His ankles Sebastian left free, because he knew that sometimes, at the height of pleasure, Stefano would draw up his knees, would squirm and change angles, would spread himself in better, more glorious ways. Sebastian checked the cameras once more, made sure they were all recording how Stefano panted, that they could all catch the majority of his lithe frame, before setting between his knees. 

“How many times did you make me come yesterday?” Sebastian asked, looking him over, trying to decide which of Joseph’s instructions to follow first. 

Stefano licked his lips, staring at the ceiling. He was going to need to make eye contact for this. “Eleven.”

“That’s right, so I’m going to have to get you to the edge eleven times before you can come,” Sebastian explained, trying to keep his voice steady. “And each time you get close will be worse than the last. You’re going to have to tell me when you’re close. Do you know what will happen if you come early?”

Stefano shook his head. 

“I’ll have to keep going. You’ll be too sensitive, it will hurt, but I will have to keep getting you to that point. We don’t want to have to do that, do we?”

“No, Capo, I’ll be good. I promise,” Stefano whined. 

“Good, good,” Sebastian lay down on top of him, comfortable in having his weight on Stefano’s body without fear of crushing him. His hands massaged Stefano’s pectorals, pinching and twisting Stefano’s nipples, as he kissed him. The kisses were deep and long, Stefano’s skin smooth and soft under Sebastian’s beard. 

He pulled off of him to grab the bag and dig through it, finding the smallest of the toys inside. Stefano sighed when he saw them, falling back onto the sheets, arching his back slightly to put his nipples on better display. 

Sebastian straddled his hips, feeling his erection prod at him, where he wanted it the most, as he opened the clamps and set them on Stefano’s nipples, the teeth digging into the raised flesh as he gasped at the contact. Sebastian trailed his fingers around them before connecting the chain between them and Stefano squirmed as such sensitive parts of him were pinched, as they were slightly tugged on and teased. Sebastian pulled on the chain lightly, watching as Stefano’s back arched further, as he squeezed his eye shut, as he bared his teeth, as he slid his cock up the cleft of Sebastian’s ass. 

Sebastian got off of him, stripping out of his clothes, and dumping them on the floor. His clothes didn’t matter, they were comfortable and soft, they weren’t expensive or professional at all, not anymore. He pulled out his next tool and the accommodating harness, slipping it on. He could feel Stefano’s eye on him as he grabbed a few other things and tossed them onto the bed. The lube, the rod, the double ended dildo, Sebastian didn’t care if they were a secret. It was better for Stefano to see them, to have that rush of excitement, anyway. 

He lubed up his fingers and pressed two of them to Stefano’s hole, leaning over him so that he could see his face. Stefano had tossed his face to the side, his hair covering his features. Sebastian tutted, rubbing the puckered hole as he grabbed the chain and yanked, making Stefano yelp. 

“Eye on me,” Sebastian ordered. 

“Sorry, Capo. Sorry,” Stefano pleaded, “I’ll be good. I’ll be good.”

Sebastian wanted to reach to him, to run his hand through his hair to push it away from his face, to tell him that he was good, that he was being so good for him, but he couldn’t, not yet. They still had so far to go. 

Stefano kept his eye open then, had it trained on Sebastian, as he he wrapped his hand around Stefano’s cock and stroked the head of it with his thumb. He slid his fingers instead of Stefano’s ass, making him gasp and his knees fall further apart, as he started to caress the length of his cock, covering and revealing it over and over again, salivating at the red head. Stefano moaned and shook, dug his heels into the sheets and pulled himself down further, fucking himself on Sebastian’s fingers. 

Stefano was a slut and that was something that he and Joseph had told him many times. He wanted more, he always wanted more. They’d thought of getting someone else, a stranger, to fuck him while they watched, just to see the shock on his face, how much he’d beg them to join him, to fuck him alongside someone else, fuck his mouth, to touch him. 

Sebastian added a third finger and bent them, hitting Stefano’s prostate. Stefano’s moans raised up and his thighs started to shake. Sebastian stopped jacking him off and just held his hand still while Stefano humped his hand, as he thrust hard and fast on both of Sebastian’s hands. 

“I’m! Oh, Capo, I’m close!”

Sebastian released him, sliding his fingers out of him and Stefano slumped, almost boneless, onto the bed. Stefano’s eye was still on him, though there was more of a flush to him, his hair stringier with all of the sweat from his brow. He stuck his tongue out to wet his lips once more but just kept it there, trapped between his lips, as he watched Sebastian lubricate the dildo. It wasn’t a large one, but it was a good start and when it was wet enough Sebastian braced himself on his arms, slowly pressing it into Stefano’s body while he moaned a long steady note. 

Sebastian didn’t give him any time to adjust to it, just started to fuck him. Stefano could take it, he could take much much more than this, but where he was now he was panting and his hands were grabbing the ropes and he was having a hard time keeping his eye open. It kept rolling and closing, his eyebrows knitting together. He kept forcing it open though, kept bringing his attention back to Sebastian, and Sebastian couldn’t hold it against him. 

“Tell me how it feels, Stefano?” Sebastian instructed, “How much do you love my cock?”

“It feels, oh Capo, it feels so good. It feels good to be filled by you. Your cock, it’s so big, so hard. I want more. Please, please, give me more?”

Sebastian did so, sliding in until his pubis was against Stefano’s cheeks before pulling out and shoving himself back in. He picked up the pace as best he could, his hips gyrating. He wasn’t great at topping, he didn’t do it often, but he fucked Stefano as best he could until he grew too tired, his thighs aching. Then he took Stefano’s cock in hand once more and he jerked him harder and rougher than before, until the sounds coming from him were closer to sobs than moans and, even then, Sebastian stayed inside of him, kept working his cock, digging his thumb gently into the underside of the head. 

“Vicino! Cazzo, sono vicino!” he cried out and Sebastian released him immediately. 

He pulled out a little bit slower and wiped the dildo off as best he could, taking all of that excess lube and pressing it back into Stefano’s open and inviting hole. He gave Stefano’s cock a kiss and it twitched, turning purple with how much sensitivity there was.

Sebastian took the chain in hand and pulled, making Stefano whimper. He pulled harder, making Stefano arch his back to compensate. He pulled harder still and Stefano tried to pull away from the pain of it, speaking gibberish, until one of them popped off of his nipple, leaving awful red lines in its wake. Sebastian pulled the other one off, leaving those terrible marks, watching the tears catch in Stefano’s thick eyelashes. 

Sebastian pressed his palms against them, feeling both nubs burn hot with pain, as Stefano whined and bucked, the tears falling down his cheek in a river. Sebastian kissed one of them, holding Stefano in place with an arm around his back, licking and biting gently, feeling how Stefano tried to squirm away, how he tried to fight the agony that Sebastian was putting him through. 

He backed off for a moment, pressing a gentle kiss to Stefano’s lips. His eye was red and swollen there was a bit of snot running to his lip as he sobbed at the pain. Sebastian wiped it away and smiled at him, trying to reassure him. 

“Beautiful, Stefano, you’re so beautiful.”

Stefano huffed at that, something close to a laugh, because he couldn’t imagine himself as attractive with so much fluid on his face. 

Sebastian went to the other nipple and the blood had pooled there and he was gasping and shaking once more. Sebastian could see that he was crying but, after the day before, he couldn’t bring himself to care too much about that. He had been brought past his limit for Josephs entertainment, now it was Stefano’s turn to do the same. Stefano could take more than he could, liked to take it. He sucked the sore nipple into his mouth and pulled, only releasing it when he couldn’t pull it further and he could feel Stefano’s cock against his body from how much he’d arched into it. 

“Get me ready, Stefano?” he asked, crawling up his lover’s body to straddle his face. He wanted that tongue against his own hard dick, but he went a bit further forward, lining his ass with Stefano’s mouth. “I’m going to be taking you, next, I need to be able to take it.”

Stefano nodded and got to work, sticking out his tongue to soak Sebastian’s rim with saliva before he dipped his tongue into him. Sebastian moaned as it pierced him, as it slid in and out of him, as Stefano kept his tongue a sharp wet tool to spread him open with. He let Stefano do all of the work as he moaned and gasped, sliding his hand down to touch his swollen cock. He pressed his knuckle hard against it, flattening it against the hard muscle behind it, as he made spiraling motions. The sensitivity was picking up, as was the pressure, and he felt like he could take so much more than just a tongue, like he was still loose from the night before. He changed angles and was coming, his fluid gushing onto Stefano’s nose where it lay half buried within him. 

He panted, pulled off, and looked at the mess he had made. Stefano’s hair was sticking to him in all sorts of directions. There was a smear of Sebastian’s ejaculate on him, shining as it slowly dried. His eye was glossy, but still, he was looking at Sebastian as best he could. He was panting as well, though his was because he couldn’t breathe with Sebastian on his face, not from such a wonderful orgasm. 

“You’re so good,” Sebastian praised and, this time, when he raised his hand to Stefano’s face, it was to wipe his hair out of his face, to reveal all of him. Stefano used to pull away from that, used to flinch when he couldn’t see where one of the their hands went where he couldn’t see. He used to hide away from them, hating that ruined eye. 

Sebastian took one of the cameras and panned it over Stefano, from his damaged nipples up to his face, focusing on his expression and the white crust that was forming. 

“Look at that, look how good he is, how beautiful? Deserves the world this one, but we’ve only gotten what, three? We still have a long way to go.”

He took Stefano’s cock in hand once more, finding that it wasn’t quite as hard as it had been and started to jack him again, keeping the strokes rough and hard and grueling. Stefano gasped and thrust, and Sebastian kept the camera as still as he could as he focused it on Stefano’s hardness, as the precome dribbled down the sides. 

“Please, please, Capo, please!” 

Sebastian let go of him, moved the camera to catch his harsh breathing and waited only a few moments before taking his cock in hand again, to give it the same treatment as Stefano gasped and shook, swearing as his orgasm built fast and powerful, as he was shaking, trying not to let it get the best of him, and then he was swearing in Italian, the words fast and running together. 

Sebastian let him go, smiling wickedly. They were almost half way there. 

He threw one leg over Stefano’s narrow hips before sitting on him, pinning his cock between their bodies. Immediately he could feel the heat rising up, the urge, the need, between his legs, underneath him. Sebastian rocked beck and forth, making Stefano huff in an undignified fashion and he tossed his head, his hair, under the gaze of the camera. 

Sebastian gasped on his own, getting some attention to his own neglected cock as he frotted against Stefano, not enough to get either of them off but enough to tease, to get him even more wet and Stefano writhing and begging once more, the sound soft and delicate. He was getting there, his orgasm building once more, but Sebastian pulled off before it could become painful, before it could count. 

A bit of lube and Sebastian was leading Stefano inside of himself, falling back until Stefano was nestled deep inside of him. His cheeks were flushed and there was sweat on his chest. He closed his eye for a moment, adjusting to how tight Sebastian was around him. Sebastian didn’t move though, did nothing, until his eye was open once more, fixed on him. Then Sebastian started to ride him, to bounce on the long narrow cock inside of him, his throat on display as he threw his head back for a long groan. His hands were planted on Stefano’s stomach, giving him balance, as he slid up and down on that cock inside of him, his hole drooling on Stefano’s pubic hair. 

Stefano was staring at him, biting his lip, having a hard time keeping his eye open at the pleasure and the pain of his sensitivity. His knees were drawing up on either side, his heels digging deeper into the mattress to give him better leverage. Sebastian let him. 

Soon Stefano was fucking him deep and hard and the camera was useless in his hands, whatever it was catching too much motion, not enough substance. Sebastian felt like he was going to get knocked off at any thrust and he let himself fall forward, to lie on Stefano’s chest, to let him fuck him deeper, to spread his ass and fill him. He wanted to let him fill him, wanted to feel the pulsing of his cock as he came and he could tell that Stefano was getting close. His toes were curling, his sounds getting louder, his hips losing rhythm. 

“I’m gonna, oh Sebastian, of Capo, I’m going to-”  
Sebastian raised his hips, laying more firmly on Stefano’s chest, watching as he winced both from the pain of his nipples and from the sudden loss of a chance, his orgasm torn away from him at the last second. 

“Bastardo!” Stefano cried out and his hands were scrambling, his nails digging into the sheets of the bed around him, “Bastardo, per favore, per favore, sono cosi vicino!”

Sebastian slapped Stefano then, hard, on the chest, his hand flat as it smacked his nipple. His eye bolted open and his squirming stilled, the pain ricocheting through his bright nerves. 

“Be still, Stefano,” Sebastian ordered, his voice stern but his curiosity piqued. “You are not allowed to curse me out, not in English or Italian. You know what the instructions say? What our Maestro wants me to do with you if you curse me out?”

Stefano shook his head. The skin around his nipples was inflamed but now it was even more so. 

“You curse me out again, I’m putting the clamps back on,” he ran his nails down the red nubs and Stefano shivered, biting deep into his lip as the skin turned pale for just a moment before blossoming into red. “Do you want that? They already look so sensitive.”

Stefano shook his head again, “No, no, please, not that. I’m sorry mio Capo. I’m sorry.”

Sebastian smoothed over where his nails had been with his palms but the pressure of that alone was enough to make him wince. “I know, Stefano, I know. We’re half way there, you just have to keep being good for me.”

“Yes, I’m sorry. I’ll try. I’ll try to be good for you.”

Sebastian kissed him then, once more, before pulling away and coating his hand in lubricant, adjusting Stefano’s body so that he could have the most access. “Do you think you’ll come if I fuck you? If I play with your prostate?”

It wasn’t something that they did often, even though they tried every week or so. It was a lot of work to get Stefano to come untouched. “I think so.”

“So, how are we to stop that?” Sebastian asked, picking up the rod and displaying it to the camera he’d half-hazardly tossed aside. “I think it’s time for this.”

Stefano’s pupil was fully blown already, and he looked nervous and hungry at the same time. Sebastian ran his wet hand over it, soaking it in some of the lube he’d planned to fill Stefano with. He added a bit extra to the head of Stefano’s cock as well, stroking it and running his thumb over the gap before lining the road up with it. He needed more hands for this, to hold the camera up to show exactly what was going on. The best he could do was shimmy out of the way of the largest of them, check on Stefano, and start. 

Stefano held his breath as the rod was inserted into his urethra and with an exhale Sebastian was able to press on it, lightly, until the body beneath him opened up and allowed the slightly bent metal to sink inside a few inches. Sebastian found himself stroking Stefano as he pushed the rod in deeper, just rubbing circles into the angry red muscle on the base of it as the metal vanished inside of him. Stefano hummed, his knees resting at the same level as his hips, and he kept his eye on Sebastian all the while. 

Sebastian had never been sounded and it wasn’t something that he ever really wanted to try. “Feels good?” he asked, watching Stefano shudder as it slid in the rest of the way. 

Stefano nodded. “Sensitive,” was all he was able to get out. 

“Good,” Sebastian’s smile was genuine, and then he was on his knees between Stefano’s legs once more, sliding two of his lubed fingers into his hole, fucking him with them, the drier of them holding the rod and the cock around it still. He was able to get three in there without much effort and he could see a slight tremor in Stefano’s thighs as he brushed his prostate. 

A bit more and he was able to slip his pinky inside. “You’re such a slut, Stefano. You love this, don’t you?” He gave Stefano’s dick a gentle tug. 

Stefano whined. “Yes, yes, oh Capo, yes.”

“Do you want more?” He was fucking Stefano gentle with his hand, only going to the end of his knuckles, but every time he got deep enough he spread his fingers, feeling the tissues expand around him. “You want my hand inside of you?”

“Please, per favore, please!” 

He released Stefano’s cock, watching as the rod made it impossible for it to fall into a comfortable position on his stomach, and wiped his hand off on the sheet. Only then did he pick up the camera and direct it at Stefano’s filled hole. 

Sebastian tucked his thumb in against his palm and pushed, slow, slower than anything else, until his fingers and his palm disappeared into Stefano’s body. Sebastian had never had long nails and, with the loss of his smoking habit a nail biting habit had taken its place. He didn’t have any worries about bending his fingers inside of Stefano, about scratching him, and forming a fist was easy, easier than he’d expected it to be. 

They’d only done this a few times but the way that Stefano’s eyelashes fluttered was so beautiful, the way that he exhaled as if just having Sebastian’s fist in him was a weight off of his shoulders, was extravagant in a way it never should have been. The first push and pull of Sebastian’s hand had Stefano moaning out a long sound, his eye barely focusing on anything. 

“God, I wish you could see this,” he murmured, sliding his fist in deeper, pulling it until the rim bulged around his wrist and pushing in once more, “You’re incredible.”

Stefano opened his mouth to say something but Sebastian rolled his wrist, scraping his knuckles against Stefano’s prostate, and all that came out was a long yowl. Sebastian picked up the pace, punching deep and deeper with each thrust, getting his arm sucked into Stefano’s tight body with each ministration. 

“Suck in your gut,” Sebastian almost asked and Stefano was doing it and he could see the lump of his fist inside of him, almost see the details of individual fingers. He could see the bulge of it slipping in and out of his stomach and he caught it all on the camera before setting it to the side. 

He was going faster now, the movements almost violent, and he moved to wrap his lips around Stefano’s stuffed cock, to suck on the rod and draw it an inch out of his body, only to release it and watch it slide home once more as Stefano’s whines took on a higher pitch. He did that a few more times before taking Stefano’s cock in his mouth and tried to match the movements of his fist. To suck him deep and hard. 

He could taste himself, which wasn’t altogether pleasant, but there wasn’t much that he could do about that now. He focused, instead, on the taste of the steel and the lube, on Stefano’s precome, on the sounds that he was making, the garbled half words and loud moans, quickly turning into cries, a combination of pain and pleasure. 

He hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard, and he could feel the sound coming up in his mouth as he pulled off, leaving Stefano sputtering. The sound was half removed from his body and Sebastian pulled away enough to push it back into place. 

“A bit more?” he asked, rolling his knuckles inside of Stefano, only now noticing how wet his face was, “A bit more and then we’ll move on, alright?”

“Please?” Stefano sounded close to begging, to really begging, instead of just asking. 

Sebastian picked up the camera once more and started to jam his fist into Stefano, the motions fast and violent and dangerous and Stefano was screaming now, his back arching, the tears large and fat on his face. Sebastian stopped almost suddenly and he slowly pulled his fist out of Stefano, releasing it as he did, listening to Stefano sob. 

“That okay?” he asked, finding his hands stroking Stefano’s twitching thighs. His knees were so drawn up now, it was as if he was hiding from the world, but his wrecked hole was still on display, still open, lube slowly leaking from it. 

Stefano’s words were quiet, almost impossible for him to hear. “Per favore, scopami, amore mio, mia luce, per favore, ho bisogno, di arrivarci, ho bisogno di venire. Ti amo. Ti amo, ti amo. Per favore.”

Sebastian kissed his eyelid, pulling himself up once more along Stefano’s body. “Four more, alright? Just four more, and then you can come.”

He was half expecting Stefano to end it right there, to use his safe word, to call for a break. Instead he just nodded and turned his head, hiding it under his hair. His eye was still open, just a sliver of blue visible, staring at Sebastian through it. 

“You’re so good. You’re so so good.” Sebastian applauded him, kissing his scarred cheek through his hair. “When we get there, you’re going to feel so good.”

“Please, Sebastian,” his voice was hardly audible and it was half wrecked from his screaming and crying, “Please, can you hold me? Just for a little while?”

Sebastian set the camera down, wiped his hands off of on the sheets, and wrapped himself around Stefano. He was still bound in place, still unable to do anything for himself, but he tucked his head into Sebastian’s neck, and he shook. Everything that Sebastian had done had been overwhelming for his body and he tried to stifle it for a moment but soon he was sobbing against him. 

“Touch me,” he begged between sobs, “it’s okay. It feels so good when you do it, Capo. I need to get there. I need to be good. I’m sorry.”

“Hush, now.” Sebastian pressed a kiss to his temple, “You’re allowed a break. And you are good. You’re so good to me. You’re being so good for me.”

“Touch me, please?” Stefano pressed again. “I want you to get me there, I want to come. I want you to get me there.”

Sebastian’s hand left Stefano’s shoulder, to take his straining cock in hand, and at first he was gentle, so gentle so as not to bother the rod or to upset him further, but it wasn’t so much that Stefano was upset or hurting, more that he was wrung out, that the sensation was too much, that he was having a hard time keeping up. 

Sebastian jerked him a bit harder, his hand tightening, as Stefano cried against him, pushing the rod in every time it threatened to come loose. 

“I want you inside of me,” Stefano stammered around the tears, “Want you, Sebastian, mio cuore, to make me come on your cock.”

Sebastian wanted to pull away, to get away, from that, because he couldn’t. When they’d met, when they’d been in STEM, Sebastian could, and did, fuck him with his real cock, but out here, he was hardly the size of a thumb. His body wasn’t what he’d imagined it would be, it wasn’t right. “I can’t. You know I can’t.”

“I don’t care,” Stefano whimpered, jerking into Sebastian’s hand once more, “When you’re using a toy, if I don’t look at it, I can imagine it’s you, that it’s all completely you, that you are as you wish to be.” 

“You shouldn’t talk about that.” Sebastian could feel his heart hammering. “Not here. Not like this.”

“I need you to fuck me, Sebastian,” Stefano stifled another groan, “I don’t care if the cock is flesh or not. As long as it’s you doing it, it’s your cock. It’s good enough. Please.”

Sebastian wasn’t sure if he was understanding him correctly, if he knew what he was saying at all, but his thumb slid over the top of the rod and Stefano was crying out, trying to back away. “Adesso! Adesso, adesso!”

Sebastian let go of him and Stefano was shaking so terribly, his cock leaking so much, that at first he thought that he’d hurt him and then he thought he’d made him come. But Stefano was gaining control of his body, slowly, and he was wheezing, and then he was turning onto his back to spread his legs. 

“That was so close, Capo. I’m sorry. I should have warned you sooner.”

Sebastian’s hand was still on his cock but now his movements were slow and lazy. “It’s alright, you didn’t come?”

Stefano shook his head. “No, no, not yet.”

Sebastian started again and Stefano yelped, jerking, trying to get away, but now Sebastian had an arm around him, holding him close, and he couldn’t get away, not now. Sebastian brought his hand down to the base of Stefano’s cock all the way to twist at the head before bringing it down again. Stefano was forced to be still at his side, to let Sebastian work him over, but this time Sebastian didn’t press down on the tip of the rod.

Still it was only a few minutes before Stefano was crying out, telling him to stop and he was burying his face and muttering at Sebastian could tell that he was trying not to swear, to blame Sebastian for the wonderful agony he was in. 

Sebastian gave him a moment to breathe, to collect himself, before he moved down his body once more, to take his cock in his mouth, to suck him down into his throat, not bothering to tease the head, just to shove him directly and as deeply as he could, to swallow him and jerk him off with his throat as best he could. He went as deep as he could, trying not to gag, and stayed there, grabbing Stefano’s hips and lifting them off of the bed. 

Stefano must have gotten the hint because he was fucking Sebastian’s throat, huffing as his legs strained. His hips were fast and erratic to start with, whatever rhythm he usually had was gone. Sebastian could feel the sound in his throat, the cock not bending like it should to slide easily, but still Stefano was straining for it and, when he fell out, collapsing with exhaustion onto the mattress, whatever hadn’t been covered in sweat was now soaked in it. His hair was clinging to his skin, everywhere, and the sheets around him were dark with perspiration. 

“How many?” he whined. “Please, how many?”

“You’re so close,” Sebastian promised, kissing the area around his cock, “You’re so close. Just one more and then you can come, I promise.”

Stefano wriggled, even without any stimulation. Sebastian hadn’t even used half of the tools in the bag. There was one in there that he wanted to use though and he scurried over to the bag to fish it out. It was the same kind of thing that Stefano had used on him, a small vibrator, and he flicked it on before even turning on Stefano. 

Stefano’s spread his legs. Somehow, after all this he was still open for more. Sebastian lay the vibrator down on Stefano’s stomach, close, but not touching, his weeping cock. He took up the double ended dildo instead, dribbled lube on it, pressed it against Stefano’s hole. 

“Cold!” Stefano whined and Sebastian smiled. 

“Yeah, I know it is, darling, but you’ll warm it up fast enough, won’t you?” At ‘darling’ Stefano sighed and his body opened up for the dildo to slid in to what would have been the hilt if Stefano had any intention of sharing it. Sebastian wasn’t used to using pet names, he thought them infantilizing, but sometimes, rarely, they came out, and they were true, and it was obvious that Stefano loved them. 

Sebastian worked the dildo in further, turning the small camera onto it so it could watch as he fed Stefano’s hole with the purple cock. He shoved it in deep, as deep as it would go and, when Stefano’s exhaled a shuddering breath, he could see it poking through his guts. There was only one hand left of it and Sebastian wondered if he could feed that into him as well. For the moment though, he had a more pressing matter. 

He turned the small camera off. He wouldn’t need it, not with his hands full and the other two recording. He took up the vibrator and placed it directly on the edge of the sounding rod. 

The reaction was immediate, both Stefano’s back and legs leaving the mattress and he was folded in on himself as much as he could be, as his restrained arms would allow. His mouth was open in an ‘o’ shape as his voice broke, as the rod itself vibrated through him. This was more than a hand job could do, more than anything Sebastian could do from the outside, and Stefano couldn’t say anything, couldn’t make noise, could do nothing as his orgasm built to an extreme that they couldn’t hit. 

“Fuck!” he cried out when Sebastian flicked it off and he relaxed once more. His cock was pulsing, shining, spasming on its own. He was so close. 

Sebastian pulled the toy out of him, not fully, but to that halfway point once more. Then he straddled him, hands on his cock to slowly remove the rod. 

“Beautiful!” he exclaimed as he did, the rod as wet as it was when it went in, though now it was more from Stefano’s fluids than the lubricant. “Oh, Stefano, when you see this, you were so wonderful, so magnificent. I couldn’t have imagined a better response.” He was straddling Stefano’s hips, a bit too far down for Stefano to use his cock on him, but he was littering Stefano’s neck and face with kisses. “You were so good. So so good. And for that, you get a reward.” He untied Stefano’s wrists, finding them a bit too red and raw for his liking, but Stefano had been pulling on them of his own accord. “Are you ready to fuck me?”

Stefano’s eye was wild and grabbed Sebastian, pulling hims tightly against himself. He wasn’t even inside of him and yet he was humping against him, trying to find his mark. Sebastian cackled at that and rubbed his thumbs against Stefano’s nipples, the shock of the pain making him release Sebastian. 

“Sit up, against the headboard,” Sebastian instructed. 

Stefano didn’t bother with anything short of compliance. 

Sebastian turned away from him, taking the exposed end of the dildo and leading it to himself. 

“What?” he could hear Stefano’s confusion, even though his voice was hardly more than a rasp. “You don’t like that.”

“It’s fine,” Sebastian explained, slowly fucking himself on the dildo. “I want you like this, you and Joseph. I have two holes, I might as well use them.”

“But-”

Sebastian leaned back, laying himself down onto Stefano’s chest. He took Stefano’s needy cock in hand and brought it to his other hole, hissing as his ass spread for it. 

“But nothing, I want you to fuck me,” Sebastian told him, “Please?”

Stefano took Sebastian in his arms, pinning his back to his own front, and went for it. There was none of the grace, none of the elegance, that Stefano was known for. He held Sebastian tight as he fucked his ass and they were both moaning masses of sweat and pleasure as the dildo slid in and out of them depending on the direction of their thrusts. 

Sebastian snaked a hand down to swirl his fingers around his cock, not because he needed it but because he knew that Stefano was going to come soon and he needed to come with him. He felt the pressure building, heard the combination of grunts, moans, and Italian turn to a hiss, as Stefano went deeper and, soon enough, still inside of him with a horribly pained sound. 

Sebastian could feel him coming, could feel how much he was coming, so much of it spurting into his body, built up over so much time. Sebastian could picture it, multiple loads built up but never allowed to empty. He was sure that Stefano would be drained after this and he squeezed around him, making Stefano cry out in his hypersensitivity, taking as much of his ejaculate as he could. 

The feeling of both his holes filled, of Stefano all around him, of Stefano emptying himself into him, of the pressure of his fingers on his cock, forced him over the edge and he could hear Stefano hiss as he squeezed even tighter. 

He pulled off almost immediately, rushing to the bathroom to start cleaning them up. By the time he returned, not even five minutes had past, but Stefano had the most serene, almost angelic look to his face, as he lay, asleep, in their combined mess. Sebastian leaned against the door frame, content to just watch him for a while, before his duty forced him across the room to clean him up as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Joseph had been easy to find at the airport and the car on the way home had been loud with Sebastian and him catching up, with Lily adding to the conversation and shrieking in excitement at the sight of the souvenir Joseph had brought her, which almost made Stefano swerve off of the road. It was casual, it was normal, it was familial. It was something that none of them had ever expected they’d get again. 

And that night they fell asleep together, Lily joining them with her new doll clutched tight to her chest. She was a bit old for such things, dolls and sleeping with adults in general, but she’d missed Joseph just as much as the rest of them and it was a comfort to have her close. She still had nightmares some nights and so did her dads, regardless of how new they were to such a role and to such damages. It was one of the reasons they’d all pitched in to get a bigger bed. 

She had school in the morning though and that left the three men alone and two of them were on the third before he had a chance to react, to even lock the door. 

“You left one of the cameras on the nightstand,” Joseph groaned as Stefano licked a stripe up his neck. 

“Lily’s used to my cameras,” Stefano smiled and dug his teeth in, making Joseph moan. 

“We were careful,” Sebastian promised, biting the frames of Joseph’s glasses and pulling them off of him, “she had no idea.”

“And you have no self control,” Joseph complained, “At least get back upstairs first!”

Sebastian pulled away, grinning, taking Stefano by the hand and pulling him off of Joseph as well. “No control? I thought that was your job.”

Joseph snatched his glasses back and wiped them clean before placing them back on his face. “Just, get upstairs. I’m going to clean up breakfast and, by the time I get up there, I want you both naked, on the bed, on your hands and knees.”

Stefano and Sebastian grinned at one another, like kids just being told to pack for a surprise trip, and raced up the stairs, leaving Joseph to do his adult responsibilities. There had been plans for vengeance, for getting back at him for those two nights of filming, but now those thoughts were gone. Joseph knew what they wanted, knew how to take care of them. They weren’t going to fight him on that. 

They helped each other strip down and Stefano set up the cameras again, just in case Joseph wanted them. They hadn’t heard anything about the two videos they’d sent, after Stefano had edited them, keeping his cock in Sebastian’s mouth as he did so. Still, they’d rather have things ready in case Joseph wanted them. 

They knelt down side by side, and Sebastian couldn’t stop but wiggle his hips a bit as Stefano nuzzled against him, his hair tickling the side of Sebastian’s face. He kissed him, gentle and soft, even though he knew that there would be no gentleness in a few minutes. They were both hard already, just imagining what Joseph might have in store for them. 

“You two seem to be getting along alright,” Joseph chuckled. They hadn’t even heard him come in. “Are you ready for me?”

They both nodded, pulling away from one another as Joseph came up behind them. 

“Good, good, now, what should I do to you first?” 

Sebastian arched his back. Stefano spread his legs. They both had their own ways of showing that they were ready for him, that they would do anything that he asked. He chuckled again and they could hear the rustling of one of the paper bags, of a bottle opening, and they both sighed in preparation. It wasn’t often that they waited side by side like this but it was always exhilarating, not knowing what Joseph was planning, not know who he was going for first. 

In this case he was going for them at the same time, tracing their holes with his fingers, sliding in easily. “Oh, I’ve missed this. I watched you, while I was away, I never thought you could be so good. If you’d told me, when we met, that you would do so much, just to make me proud, I wouldn’t have believed it.”

He thrust in with his fingers and Stefano made a sharp little sound as Sebastian sighed, relaxing to let Joseph in deeper. He started to thrust into them soon enough, stretching them out, crooking his fingers to find sensitive spots and draw out more sounds. It felt so good, to have Joseph’s warm hands against them, to have his touch and his care. 

He switched to two and only then did Stefano start to keen, his cock start to dribble between his legs. Sebastian was already there, his fluids dripping down his thighs. Sebastian hung his head down, thinking about how good it would feel to have Joseph inside of him. Stefano must have been thinking the same thing. 

Stefano get a third finger, making him growl and jerk at the touch. Sebastian got a light smack on his ass before Joseph’s fingers trailed forward, grabbing and jerking his cock, making Sebastian clench and want more. He wanted Joseph’s cock. He wanted both of them. 

He was the lucky one though, for while Stefano was getting those things spreading him, twisting and bending against his prostate, Joseph slid his cock into Sebastian, groaning at how tight he was. “Shit, Sebastian, you feel so good.” 

He started slow, too slow, fucking Sebastian gently as he continued to explore Stefano’s insides with his fingers. He rode Sebastian so kindly, making that knot in his stomach tighten, making Sebastian’s face blush, and he was silent other than his breathing, which even took a pleasured note to it. His hand was still on Sebastian’s cock, still jerking him gently. It wasn’t enough, it wasn’t enough for anything, even as Sebastian was moaning with it. 

Too soon Joseph was pulling out, putting his fingers back in Sebastian’s ass, as he pushed into Stefano beside him. Stefano was better at taking cock, always had been, and Sebastian could only feel jealousy as Joseph pounded into him, his hips loudly smacking against Stefano’s ass. Stefano lay his head down on the sheets, moaning as he looked at Sebastian, as he was fucked the way that Sebastian wanted to be. 

Joseph still didn’t allow himself to come as he pulled out, clutching the base of his cock. A moment of silence and then the crinkling of the bag and he was back, sliding harder into Sebastain as he hissed. “I don’t know how long I’ll last at this rate,” he admitted. He was fucking Sebastian harder though, a bit more ruthlessly, and Sebastian groaned and arched into it, wanting more. 

He heard the lid pop off of the lube again and both of them craned their necks to see what he was up to, lubricating a large black dildo. It was a bit bigger than Joseph was and they both knew where it was going. Stefano reached behind him and grabbed his cheeks, pulling them apart to reveal his pink hole. Joseph slid it into him without much resistance. 

“You’ve been stretching yourself,” Joseph noted, “You haven’t been breaking the rules have you?” 

Stefano shook his head, “No, no Maestro. I’ve been good, I promise.”

Joseph slid the dildo in and out of Stefano at the same rate that he fucked Sebastian, picking up the pace a bit. Sebastian wanted more. He wanted what Stefano got. He wanted to prove that he could take it. 

“I feel like I could just slide my fist into you. Would you like that?”

Stefano keened, “Please, please, Maestro, do what you want with me, my body, it’s yours. Please.”

Joseph laughed and punched in with the rubber cock, hard enough to make Stefano almost fall forward, only able to catch himself at the last moment. He followed the motion by doing the same to Sebastian, with his smaller, human cock, and Sebastian shook at the sensation. Joseph’s hand started moving again against Sebastian’s cock, tightening the pressure, getting him closer. 

Sebastian was almost there when Joseph pulled out, smacking his ass hard. He released the dildo, having shoved it in as deep as he could into Stefano. “Turn over,” he ordered. 

Sebastian obeyed. He’d always obey. He wanted this. He wanted Joseph. He wanted more of Joseph. He wanted them both. 

Stefano whined as Joseph went to his knees, his fingers back in Sebastian’s ass as he licked up Sebastian’s cock, as he rimmed it with his tongue and swallowed it down. Sebastian groaned, pressing his hips up, unable to stop himself. Joseph kept going, kept bringing him closer, moving to three fingers and he hollowed out his cheeks. Sebastian was so close, so very close, when Joseph pulled off of him to check on Stefano. 

The dildo had slid out somewhat so he shoved it back in, making Stefano yelp. “Straddle his face,” he ordered, fuck his mouth, and don’t lose that cock.”

“Yes, Maestro,” Stefano bit his lip as he complied, crawling over and onto Sebastian on trembling legs. He was barely lined up when Joseph grabbed the dildo again and started to fuck him with it again, making him gasp and fall forward, his cock plunging into Sebastian’s open mouth. He didn’t so much as fuck Sebastian’s mouth as he rode the dildo in his ass, getting deeper into Sebastian’s throat with each thrust. Sebastian looked up at him, seeing the sweat dripping down Stefano’s face, how his hair clung to his skin, how his mouth had fallen open. He was beautiful like this. 

Joseph’s mouth was back on Sebastian’s cock then and he was licking and sucking on him so hard that Sebastian could do nothing but cling onto the sheets, since he hadn’t been told he could touch anyone else. He rode that tongue as he fought to breathe, as he tried to distract himself from the building pressure by swiping his tongue up Stefano’s length, by hollowing out his cheeks and applying pressure where he could, getting such wonderful sounds out of Stefano as he did so. 

It wasn’t enough though and soon he was moaning around Stefano’s cock, coming against Joseph’s tongue. 

Stefano choked out a sob as Joseph pulled the dildo out of him and pulled Stefano back, laying him down on top of Sebastian. Sebastian could feel Stefano’s hot wet cock against his own. It felt so hard, like he was so close. 

“Feel free to kiss each other,” Joseph offered, “You’ve deserved this. You’ve both been such good boys for me.”

Stefano moaned though, back arching so his chest left Sebastian’s as Joseph penetrated him, fucking him roughly. He only gave Stefano a few cruel jabs before pulling out and sliding into Sebastian instead, making him shudder as he cried out. He went from one to the other, as if he couldn’t figure out which hole he licked more. Stefano’s cock rolled against Sebastian’s the hypersensitivity rising, Sebastian’s previous orgasm nullified as a new one started to form. He latched onto Stefano’s mouth, kissing him hard, pressing against him, as Joseph slid back into him, the sensation starting to become too much. 

“Gorgeous,” Joseph choked out as he filled Stefano once more, “You’re both so beautiful like this.”

He went back into Sebastian, this time pulled out enough to put the dildo back into Stefano and he fucked them both, hard and ruthless, harder than before, the dildo against his stomach so that he could ride them in unison. Their kisses became sloppier as they moaned, as they tried to hold on, as they tried not to come. 

Sebastian came first, this orgasm much stronger than the last, shuddering and clinging to Stefano as his body tightened. Joseph swore and came inside of him, his cock pulsing as his fluids filled Sebastian’s hole he stayed there for a while, Stefano suffering with the stimulation on both sides going nowhere. 

Joseph pulled out of Sebastian and grabbed Stefano by the shoulder, pulling him off. A rush of cold air hit both of their chests, making them gasp. He shoved his knee, still dressed, against Stefano’s hole, pushing the dildo in as deep as it would go, and grabbed onto his cock. 

“You want to come?” Joseph grinned down at him, “You want to come like this? Show me.”

“Yes, Maestro,” Stefano clenched his eye shut and did his best to ride him, to shove himself up off of the dildo and into Joseph’s hand, to get off, but the angles were all wrong. It was like he was trying to move up and forward at the same time, and he was pleasured, but not enough, on both ends. 

“You want to ride him?” Joseph asked, looking at where Sebastian was panting. 

Sebastian nodded, pulling himself up. He’d been holding it, clenching his ass, trying not to let any of Joseph’s come spill out of him. He rolled over to straddle Stefano’s hips and finally relaxed, letting the ejaculate spill out of him and coat Stefano’s dick. 

“Oh,” Joseph said, releasing him. He must have meant Stefano’s mouth. He wasn’t stopping Sebastian though, as he slid onto Stefano’s longer dick, throwing his head back as he did so, feeling Stefano’s muscle tense beneath him. 

Sebastian started to ride him, his muscles already far too tired for such activity, sliding up and down onto him. Stefano just lay there, moaning, eye glazed over. 

“Please,” Sebastian moaned as he seated himself fully, “Please, Joseph, please, I need more.”

“More?” Joseph asked, not touching the dildo in Stefano’s hole at all but taking Sebastian by the hips, helping him ride Stefano, giving him a rhythm, “What do you mean more?”

“Want more,” Sebastian shook his head, his chest as red as his face, as he blushed and tried to form words, “Want both of you. Please.”

Joseph squinted behind his glasses, “I thought you didn’t like vaginal?”

“No!” Sebastian pleaded, not knowing why this was so hard, why Joseph wasn’t getting this. “My ass. Please, I want you both in my ass.”

Stefano’s hands were on his thighs, soothing him. 

“Really?” Joseph asked, “You think you could take that?”

Sebastian nodded. “Please.”

Joseph pulled back, keeping his knee where it was against the dildo in Stefano’s ass. He looked at their connection, at how tight Sebastian was around Stefano’s cock. “God you’re gorgeous,” he breathed, “I’m not ready to go again but I don’t think you’re ready for it either. Lie down.”

Sebastian did so, pressing a few gentle kisses to Stefano’s lips as the artist stroke his arms. “Are you sure about this?” Stefano asked between kisses, “It can be… very intense.”

Sebastian nodded. He wanted to take it. He wanted to be able to take it. He wanted them both so badly. He moaned loudly, right into Stefano’s ear as the first finger penetrated him, Joseph’s sliding along Stefano’s cock. 

“The moment you feel discomfort, I want you tell me,” Joseph ordered, not moving. 

“Yeah, I know, just, get on with it already!” Sebastian groaned. He already felt too full. He didn’t know how he would take both of them. He knew that he wanted to though. He had to. He loved them both so much and he wanted them to be mixed in a bundle of sensation inside of him. 

Stefano thrust into him slowly, lazily, as Joseph stayed still, kept that finger tight against Stefano’s shaft. Before he’d hated it, them treating him so gently, but now, with this, he needed it. If they’d gone through with his desires immediately, not giving him this time to adjust, it would have broke him. 

Stefano was breathing shallowly, long breaths. It took Sebastian a bit too long to realize that he was suppose to match him. He did so, feeling his nerves settle, his heartbeat stop hammering in his chest. Joseph slid another finger in and it didn’t hurt, it just felt filling and Sebastian gasped. He didn’t know if he could take more but he wanted to at the same time. He wanted to come again. He wanted to come tightly wound around them. 

He started to ride Stefano again, finding it easier in this angle, with his weight on his elbows as well as his knees. He slide Joseph’s fingers deeper into himself. He moaned. He loved it. He had hoped that he would but he hadn’t been sure. He kept his breathing in sync with Stefano’s and that somehow made this all the more intimate. 

“I think he’s starting to enjoy himself,” Stefano smiled up at Joseph. 

“Yeah, I can see that,” Joseph grinned back, “You’re doing wonderfully, Sebastian. You’ll be taking my cock in no time. I haven’t gotten this hard, this fast, in so long. You get me so riled up.”

Sebastian looked back over his thigh, saw that Joseph was telling the truth. He was hard all over again, the head of his cock shiny from precome. He wanted it. He wanted that cock inside of him again. He wanted Joseph. He’d missed him so much in the week that he was gone. 

A third finger inside of him and he was shuddering, shaking, falling limp onto Stefano’s chest. He couldn’t thrust now, he just had to rest and wait, had to take it, had to get used to it. Stefano’s fingers were sliding through his hair and he was pressing kisses to Sebastian’s scalp. “Almost there, Mio Caro. Just a bit more. Can you handle a bit more?”

Sebastian was close to tears, he could tell already. It didn’t hurt, even though there was a heartbeat in the rim of his hole and he could feel the stretch like a finger being pressed into a fresh bruise. It was just so much and still not enough. He wanted them to move. 

He nodded. 

When Joseph pulled his fingers out he felt his muscles relax, felt his body sigh. He still wanted it, felt a bit too empty already. Joseph was lubing himself up though and pressing against him, all of his body on top of Sebastian’s as he climbed onto the bed. 

He pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s temple, then to his ear, and then to his jaw. Sebastian turned to catch his lips on his own, and he was suddenly so hungry for him, so needy. He wanted Joseph, he wanted him in his arms, he wanted to pin him under himself and never let him go. He knew, when he was gone, that Joseph was safe, but there had still bee worry in his mind, still an urge to call him at all hours, just to make sure he was safe. 

“Please, I’m ready,” Sebastian promised. 

Joseph pressed his erection against Sebastian’s hole and waited. Only when Sebastian exhaled did he press inside and Sebastian moan a broken jagged cry, pinned between his lovers. They held him, for a moment, just filling him, so much pressure on all sides, even inside, and he felt so safe and welcome and hole. His family was here, mostly, and he was never going to lose another one of them again. 

Joseph started moving first, so slow that Sebastian could hardly tell, but then Stefano was moving opposite him, going in whenever Joseph pulled out and he was groaning, his eye shut so tight as Sebastian realized that the dildo was still inside of him, still against Joseph’s knee and he was feeling the pressure as well, inside and out, under both of their weights. 

Sebastian couldn’t stop himself from moaning loudly with each thrust, as they picked up, as he felt something other than just being full. The sounds were harsh and uncontrolled. Joseph was right. They didn’t have any self control. That’s why he was there. 

Joseph picked up the pace, burying his face into Sebastian’s hair as he started a pace that betrayed how worried he’d been just moments before. It was like he was just fucking one person, not two, with how they were thrusting into him, as they humped into him, as he felt his inside stretch to accommodate. 

Sebastian’s hands were tight in the sheets, unable to grab at Stefano’s skin with how he was pinned or Joseph’s shirt with how he was angled. All he could feel was that pressure and the pressure built and he came so hard, so much earlier than he ever had before, the sounds coming out of him almost a scream. 

Stefano came right after him, grabbing a hold of him as his hips stuttered and he cried out. He stayed inside though, stayed still, as Joseph continued, his first orgasm making the next take longer to build. It was almost too much now, it was almost to the point that Sebastian would say something, but then he was coming too, swearing against Sebastian’s ear. 

A few moments and then Joseph fell off of them, helping Sebastian get off of Stefano. There was no strength left in Sebastian’s body and the come spilled out of him, staining the sheets as he was laid down. Joseph kissed his sweaty brow though, before moving over to Stefano and pulling the dildo out of him, positioning him in such a way that he was able to wrap his arms around Sebastian if he needed to, and kissing him on the tip of the nose. Stefano wasn’t comfortable enough with Joseph to be kissed on that side of his face yet. 

He left them for just a moment, to get a damp washcloth to wipe them down. He didn’t get far though before the two men grabbed a hold of him and pulled him down so that he was sandwiched between them. Sebastian pressed kisses to his face and neck and lips as Stefano ran his hands over Joseph’s chest and thighs, digging his nose into Joseph’s neck. 

“You can’t really want more, can you?” Joseph laughed, kissing Sebastian back. 

“Just missed you,” Stefano explained, turning Joseph’s chin so that he could kiss him. 

“It’s so good to have you back,” Sebastian admitted, clinging onto him as he turned towards Stefano. 

“It’s good to be back,” Joseph said, “I’m sorry I was gone for so long. Hopefully it will be another ten years before we have another family reunion.”

“Or you could bring us with you,” Stefano offered. 

“Right, that will go over well,” Joseph rolled his eyes, “Hello conservative grandparents, here are my two boyfriends who don’t speak a lick of Japanese!”

“Get off of it,” Sebastian grinned, “You don’t speak Japanese either.”


End file.
